Night of Cliches
by Cold Flame96
Summary: a fluffy piece that takes place during "Prom-a-saurus" as a reaction to the missing kiss from this episode.


**Night of Cliches**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay, so I'm very well aware that this episode premiered almost a year ago and that Klaine is currently separated, but there's a reason it's called fanfiction, guys. I just found out recently that there were quite a few Klaine kisses in season 3 that were cut by the bigots who run FOX. 3.13, 3.19, and 3.21. There totally should've been one in 3.17 too but whatever. I saw a pic of the kiss from this episode and I'm pretty sure I just stared at it for like 10 minutes and then I started flailing. Yeah, I'm a dork. Sorry. (Not sorry.) Although I'm flexible to other pairings such as Kurtbastian and Hevans and Murt, Klaine is still my favorite. :) This is my take on how that kiss could've gone. _

_Also, I want to add something that people won't bother me about it. I made Kurt and Blaine the same age. In my headcanon, because Kurt turns 18 so early in his senior year, he's only a couple months older than Blaine, but Blaine got held back due to the Sadie Hawkins debacle. And until RIB states an actual age for Blaine, I refuse to believe that this isn't the case. _

_Disclaimer: Glee belongs to RIB and Fox network; otherwise, I wouldn't have had to write this._

* * *

Blaine held on to Kurt's waist as Quinn and Santana sang in the background. He smiled fondly. It was great to see Quinn standing again. With all the crap she went through, the blond deserved to have something nice in her life.

"What are you smirking about?" Blaine turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who was giving him an amused glance. Hmm, how to go about this.

"Because I get to dance with the most beautiful person in the room," he replied dreamily, adding in a smoldering stare for added dramatics. That's not to say what he said wasn't absolutely true, because it was. But, it was really fun to get his always witty, always eloquent boyfriend flustered. He heard Kurt take a quick intake of breath. He looked back and saw him rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"Really, Blaine?" he asked dryly, arching an unimpressed eyebrow. "Did you seriously just use the most cliché prom line from every ridiculous high school rom com ever made?" Blaine just shrugged casually, the dopey grin not leaving his face. Kurt sighed, "God, you are so corny."

"You love it," he replied cheekily, "We both know it's the only reason you keep me around."

"Yes, of course," Kurt said flatly, "_that's _the sole reason. "It certainly couldn't be the fact that you're handsome or endearing or that I'm madly in love with you."

"Oh, so now I'm the endearing one?" Blaine teased, "I always thought that was you."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" he asked tiredly, a slight tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Nope. And you wanna know why?"

"Do tell." If possible, Blaine's grin got wider and he tightened his hold on his boyfriend's slender waist, pulling him flush against him.

"Because if you hadn't been such a terrible spy, I would've never met you." He whispered sincerely. Kurt kept a straight face, although Blaine would admire his control because he was trying very hard not to grin.

"I'm sure that would've been a tragedy," he said snidely, although his words lacked bite due to the breathless quality. Blaine rested their foreheads together.

"Of course. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He felt Kurt shudder a bit and catch his breath.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too, dummy," Blaine joked, deciding to kill the mood a bit by twirling his boyfriend a bit. Kurt squeaked in surprise but then started giggling, his cheeks dimpling from happiness. Kurt, being so happy and carefree is definitely a sight that Blaine would never get tired from. It makes him want to kiss him. Not that Blaine doesn't enjoy kissing Kurt normally, because he does. He really, _really _does, but seeing Kurt like this and knowing that he's the cause of it makes it that much more tempting.

He nervously looked around the dance floor. So far, no one had really caused them any trouble, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. God, this was so unfair. Everyone was allowed to suck each other's faces off right in front of him, but he wasn't allowed to kiss his boyfriend. His beautiful, sexy boyfriend that he could be dragging into a hotel room right now. Oh, god. Just thinking of having his wicked way with his boyfriend in a hotel room was making him half-hard. And frankly, while it's great for when they're in bed, it's not really appropiate in a public school surrounded by teachers and homophobes.

He tries to meet eyes with some other glee club members, silently asking for help, but they're all making out with their significant others, even Santana and Brittany. Okay, you know what? Screw everyone else. He quickly grabbed Kurt's waist again and pulled him into a feverish, searing kiss. Kurt fisted his hands in his shirt and pushed back just as fiercely. Before things could get heated, his boyfriend unfortunately broke it off.

He looked at Kurt's eyes, wide open in shock and sparkling blue with happiness. His hair was slightly mussed, cheeks flushed, and lips red. In Blaine's state of mind (read: horny!), it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he was pretty sure his erection was more obvious than before. It'd been 3 days since they'd had sex, which, for 2 hormonal 18 year old boys, is a _really_ long time, and he was going crazy with urges to rip their clothes off and just ravish him. Exhibitionism never hurt anyone, right? He was sure some people (Santana, Tina, and Brittany) got off on watching 2 guys go at it.

Okay, so he was definitely getting carried away and he needed to stop before he starting coming right then. Think dapper thoughts, Blaine. Don't think of anything sexy. Like puppies. Puppies weren't sexy, right? Or…girls! Yes, just think of girl's boobs. Sure, girls had beautiful bodies, but they didn't really do it for him. That's it, Blaine. Just think innocent thoughts. Think about the math test this morning. And Ms. Garfunkel. She's a scary lady, and he swears she has it out for him.

"-aine? Blaine!" Blaine snapped back to attention at the snap of the fingers in his face.

"Uh, what?" he drawled. Nice job, Anderson. Now he's gonna know that you weren't paying attention because you were too busy thinking of getting in his pants. He heard a huff and saw his boyfriend shaking his head in exasperation.

"Very eloquent, Blaine. If it wasn't for the height, I would think you're Finn." Blaine resented that statement. 5'8 is a perfectly reasonable height and it's not really fair to compare him to his giant of a brother.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Now that I've got your attention," he said haughtily, raising his eyebrows in what was a clearly an 'I know something's up, but I'll force you out of it later' expression, "would you mind explaining to me why you're so PDA-y all of a sudden?" Blaine blushed. He should've known Kurt wouldn't have approved. He was never comfortable with PDA. He guiltily met Kurt's eyes and saw that instead of a sparking green annoyance, they were midnight colored. He actually looked…turned on. With a boost of confidence that Blaine wasn't aware he had, he says airily,

"Same reason everyone else is. We're at prom, you look amazing, I love you, and I want the whole world to know that I was lucky enough to get someone as amazing and perfect as you." Blaine figures he must've said something right because Kurt's eyes turn a soft blue, like running water.

"Perfectly imperfect?" he said wryly.

"Exactly," Blaine whispers, kissing his nose. He did a quick side-eye around him to make sure no one was going to start trouble and instantly relaxed when he found him and Kurt surrounded by the New Directions. Mike nodded, Rachel winked, and Puck sent him a lewd grin. Wait, is he dancing with Becky Jackson? He never thought he'd see that. Kurt seemed to read his mind because he silently asked permission with his wary eyes.

When Blaine met his eyes again, he leaned down and captured his lips. Their lips moved together lazily and slowly, nothing rushed or chaste, just each of them enjoying kissing the other at their prom like everyone else, Kurt's arms wound around his neck, and his own arms on his boyfriend's lower back. He could feel Kurt's shirt riding up slightly, a tantalizing strip of pale skin showing.

Blaine deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue through, with Kurt granting permission by opening his mouth. And oh god, just the tricks that Kurt could do with his tongue were making him hard again. He wanted this man so bad. He almost whined when Kurt pulled away.

Kurt chuckled, "Whoa there, buddy. Let's keep it PG, okay? This is a school function. Not really an appropriate place for your –uh-little friend there to visit." He smirked knowingly as Blaine tried to cover himself again. His boyfriend was a damn tease. There's no way he can hold out much longer. He leaned over to make sure his mouth was right next to his boyfriend's ear.

"What do you say we cover another prom cliché?" he whispered seductively. For good measure, he slowly blew over Kurt's ear. He kept back a smug grin of satisfaction when he felt Kurt suppress a shudder.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "We are in public." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm well aware. I have eyes. I was kind of hoping we could change that?" he said wryly, giving him a cheeky grin. Kurt lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Stop it." He said lowly. Blaine groaned.

"C'mon, Kurt. Help a guy out. I'm dying here." Kurt gave him an unimpressed look.

"Dramatic, much?" he drawled.

"No, just incredibly horny," Blaine said impatiently.

Kurt huffed, "And you don't think it's tacky to have sex on prom night? That's just what everyone is expecting."

"Frankly, I don't care." He started pulling Kurt towards the parking lot. "My parents won't be home until after midnight, so we should hurry."

"Not so fast, mister. If we're going to do this, we're doing it right," Kurt scolded. Blaine suddenly looked nervous at Kurt's gleaming eyes. What was he talking about?

"What?"

"You said you wanted to relive the cliché. In every prom movie I've seen, they've gone to a seedy motel room. Without the seedy part, though, because we have more class than that."

"We don't have a reserved room, Kurt." Blaine whined. Kurt smirked, which worried Blaine more.

"Are you sure about that?" he mocked. Just as Blaine was about to say 'yes', Kurt pulled a key card out of his pocket, so Blaine just stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape. Wait, his boyfriend was still smirking, so that meant-

"Have you had that the entire time?" he asked outraged.

"Not the _entire _time. I stole it from Rachel's purse sometime in the middle," he said smugly.

"You've been keeping me waiting this whole time!" he pouted, "Not cool."

"On the contrary," he chuckled, "I found it incredibly amusing." Blaine glared at him.

"You're such a damn tease."

"You know, I find it a bit ironic how you were all in a rush to get me in bed with you, but now you're the one holding us up." Kurt licked his lips, his eyes darkening. Blaine grabbed his hand and slammed him against the car, attacking his lips in a heated kiss. He could feel Kurt's bulge against his leg and it made him even hornier. Kurt pulled away, probably due to a lack of oxygen.

"Blaine," he whispered roughly, his voice husky, "We should finish this at the room." He opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

As far as Blaine was concerned, he couldn't have gotten to the hotel room faster.

* * *

Blaine lay in the hotel bed, his skin sweaty and heated, the covers on the floor, and the white sheets around their waists. His head was on Kurt's chest as his boyfriend's slim fingers softly caressed and twirled his loose curls.

"Did I ever tell you that I really like your curls?" Kurt asked lightly. Blaine groaned.

"It looks like there's a dark fuzzy cloud on my head," he whined.

"It's adorable," Kurt cooed.

"It's got a mind of its own. I swear that it sometimes talks to me."

"And you call me a drama queen," Kurt said dryly. Blaine shot up, and didn't listen to Kurt's whine from lack of contact.

"Oh my god. You don't even know. I lost a brush in it once when I was 13. A brush! Who does that? I mean, seriously?" He began to get animated. "I swear, it's out to get me-"

"Blaine? Blaine, shut up." Kurt said briskly. "Just shut up and lie down." He pulled Blaine back on top of him and started stroking his curls again.

"Your hair's always shellacked in place and I never get to play with it, so I'm enjoying this while I can." He said breathily. Blaine would admit to himself that it was incredibly soothing. His boyfriend had magical fingers. He closed his eyes and let himself doze off lightly, listening to the steady heartbeat of his lover's chest.

It felt like only a few seconds later before he felt a soft hand rub his cheek softly. He lightly batted the hand away, and heard a little huff of exasperation.

"Blaine?" he heard his name whispered, "As much I love watching you sleep, we need to go."

"5 more minutes," he mumbled, snuggling further into the warm body.

"I'd love to, but if I'm late for my curfew, my dad will kill both of us," he explained gently, "Especially _you."_ Blaine let that process a minute. Where was he again? Oh, right. He was at a hotel room with his amazing, beautiful boyfriend after the most amazing sex he'd ever had (excluding Valentine's Day because that was off the charts). Which meant-

"Oh, shit." He jumped up.

"Welcome back to reality," Kurt said wryly, pressing a light kiss to his jawline. He watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend carefully put on his slacks.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his eyes.

"12:45," he answered. He threw Blaine's dress pants at him and they landed in his eyes, blocking Kurt from his view. He put the dress pants down and just stared at Kurt as he was buttoning up his dress shirt. Wearing clothes should be illegal. Everybody should be able to appreciate this amazing view. Wait a second. He took that back. He's never been more thankful for clothes. He's the only one who can ogle Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and brushed his lips against a broad shoulder.

Kurt instantly melted into the touch.

"Blaine," he protested weakly, "We have to go. And you have to get dressed." Kurt gave him a pointed look over his shoulder.

"Fine," he muttered. He pulled on his pants quickly, and fell off the bed in the process, groaning weakly. Kurt crouched down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked sweetly, brushing back his curls.

"Can I just stay down here? The floor's actually more comfortable than the bed was," he mumbled. Kurt snorted.

"'Fraid not, sweetheart. And good to know. I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said, as he stood up and stretched his back, Blaine fully appreciating the lean muscles.

He found his shirt under the bed and buttoned up, Kurt helping him into his jacket and brushing the lint off.

"So, does this mean we'll do it again at _my _senior prom then?" he joked.

"Only if you really want to," he replied breezily, giving him a sly wink. Blaine grinned so wide he felt his face might split in half.

"I do. I really, _really _want to," he emphasized. Kurt just smiled softly and laced their fingers together.

"C'mon. We're gonna be late, and I value your life too much to let that happen," he said, tugging his hand lightly towards the door.

Blaine watched him, each movement slow and deliberate, and he caught Kurt wincing a bit. He felt his own soreness kicking in, and he wondered if the stiffness was from his legs falling asleep or because of the mind-blowing sex. He sort of hoped it was the latter because the thought of that is pretty hot. Yep, this prom was amazing.

* * *

_A/N~ Yeah, ending's abrupt. It was starting to get out of control and I needed it to end it somewhere. :P_

_Can I just say that as adorable as Blaine was this episode, I found it a bit far-fetched that Kurt hadn't seen him without hair gel. Um, BIOTA? Mash-Off? I mean, come on, they've had sex. You guys can't tell me the gel would stay perfectly in place. I've imagined that they showered together or went swimming over the summer. Or, how about when he got slushied? They had to wash his hair then. Yeah, makes no sense. But Blaine looked beyond adorable with his curls, and instead of looking sexy like he usually does, I just wanted to hug him. He actually looked like a Junior in high school. _

_Review, please! :D_


End file.
